


Could This Be an Office Romance?

by kirene451



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirene451/pseuds/kirene451
Summary: Song Minho has been working for the marketing department of a big cosmetic corporation for several years now. The last project he pitched to the CEO was approved, but he wasn't picked on the team. Instead, management hired an external contractor, a certain Kang Seungyoon, to take the lead on the project.This fic was originally posted on AFF (October 2020).
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Song Minho Meets Kang Seungyoon

"I can't believe they didn't put me on the _Be Nice_ campaign," Song Minho mumbles while logging on his computer.

Yesterday, the Management team announced which of the Marketing Department's employees would be working on the new collection of skincare to be launch next month. And even though Minho was one of those who worked on the previous line and even came up with the temporary title for the newest project, Management didn't deem necessary to put him back on the frontline.

Minho tossed and turned in his bed all night, wondering if he did something wrong the last time. In vain. He only received praises and good reviews. The previous skincare line, _Be Kind_ , was a huge success, helping the company to achieve its financial goals and even more. No one told him he did a bad job. He couldn't see why they wouldn't even consider him for _Be Nice_ , the second part of this summer collection. He felt like his baby was taken away from him, and he couldn't do anything about it. And to add more to his high level of disgruntlement, Management hired an external contractor, a certain Kang Seungyoon, to lead the team, over him, Song Minho and all his years of experience in the company.

"Why are you so grumpy today?" asks Mirae, Minho's desk neighbour.

"He's stuck with us again," replies Hyunsuk, sitting at his computer, behind her. "Hey, Song Minho, none of us made the cut. They need us to continue branding the previous line, that's all."

Minho snorts, opening his work files on his desktop.

"We were too popular. Now, we have to work with Sales to ensure we keep the demand high while the company is preparing to launch the new collection," Hyunsuk continues to explain.

"Leave it," Mirae says. "He's going to be sulking all morning."

Song Minho just sighs and takes his earbuds from his bag, connecting them to his computer.

"It's okay, I know," Minho says. "I'll review the sales report and come up with some insights to run by you two by the end of the..."

Minho's answer is suddenly being cut off by a very loud laugh coming from the lobby of the Department. He lifts his head to see the Head of Management, Mr. Kim, followed closely by the Head of Marketing, Mr. Cho, showing the Department around to a lean young man, with silver toned hair, wearing slim black pants and a flowing pink shirt underneath a well-cut suit.

"That must be the new guy," Hyunsuk whispers.

Song Minho lets out a disapproving grunt looking at the man.

"Looks like an idol. He can't be serious," he simply says.

"Song Minho, you're just jealous," replies Mirae. "I think he looks nice."

"Of course you do," Minho snaps back before continuing his unfinished sentence. "What I was saying just now is that I'll send you both my report on sales by the end of the day." Another laugh makes him look up at the man walking around the place.

_That guy is so loud, and his laugh is so annoying_ , Minho thinks to himself, ragingly putting his earbuds in his ears and concentrating on his review.

But he can't help himself but look for time to time at the glass-windowed office on the other side of the room. The new guy is now sitting at his new desk, browsing through documents left in front of him. He looks absorbed by this task, sometimes lifting his head to check some things on the screen of his computer, slightly pouting as he seems to think.

_He has pretty lips_ , Song Minho thinks, before shaking his head and returning to his task at hands.

...Only to lift his gaze again minutes later to watch this Kang Seungyoon licking his finger to turn the pages of a heavy-looking document. The sight of the tip of the man's tongue stirs something in him. Song Minho shakes his head again, a little dazzled, and continues working.

Kang Seungyoon seems to make friends very easily with his colleagues. Minho can see him already joking around with people in the break room, next to the printer or whenever he is handling reports and documents to his coworkers. That guy seems to have everything Song Minho wished he'd have for himself: tons of charisma, good looks, a daring fashion sense and the love and approval from colleagues.

Not that Minho didn't think he possess those things; people liked working with him, he had a cute look going on, but he never dared going outside the box, staying in the comfort zone of his white shirt, black suit, round black framed glasses and his black hair neatly combed on his forehead. And even though he pesters against Kang Seungyoon's fashion statement ("Who wears a pink shirt at work?"), Song Minho can't deny Mirae was right when she said he was as jealous as it gets. Kang Seungyoon seemed to embody everything Song Minho wished he could be.

* * *

"Oh, come on. You must join us at least for a beer. Head of Marketing is inviting us all to meet the new guy. You must come," says Mirae, tugging at Minho's sleeve, when their day of work is over.

"And you owe me a beer, Song Minho," Hyunsuk adds.

Song Minho sighs, giving up on his quiet evening at home.

"Okay, okay. I'll go with you," he says. "But one beer only. I'm not staying long."

Arriving at the bar, everybody scatters around the long tables. Song Minho sits with Hyunsuk, Mirae and the rest of the remaining Be Kind team at the last table against the wall, while the new Be Nice team, alongside the Management team and the Head of Marketing sit at the bigger table in the center of the bar.

Hours pass by, and Song Minho drinks way more than just one beer; the shouts and the laughs coming from the other table nourishing his anger, pushing him to drown his discontentment in alcohol.

"Slow down, champion!" Hyunsuk says, taking Minho's fifth bottle of beer away from him. "What's up with you lately?"

Minho grunts, taking the bottle back from Hyunsuk.

"I can't understand why they chose someone out of the company to lead the team, when I've been busting my ass off for them in the last five years," Minho slurs, while taking a big gulp of beer.

Hyunsuk chuckles.

"You're such a baby, Song Minho. They hired him exactly because they needed someone not from the company to think outside the box. They're going to make Phase 2 of the project a global marketing move."

"I heard Kang Seungyoon worked as an external consultant for many big pharmaceuticals and cosmetic corporations in the past, leading them to shine on the international market. That's why they chose him," adds Mirae, glancing at the other table.

Minho looks at Kang Seungyoon charmingly smiling at the crew, laughing at the bosses' lame jokes, looking like a goddamn movie star in this pretty pink shirt.

"But why does he have to be this... this... _cool_?" Minho whines.

He pauses, pouting, looking back at his glass.

"Everybody loves him," he adds.

Hyunsuk and Mirae burst into laughter.

"Well, I know one person who doesn't like him," says Hyunsuk.

Song Minho lifts his blurred gaze to his colleagues. He points his finger to his chest, slightly swaying on his seat.

"Me?"

Minho lets out a long sight.

"I don't... _don't like him_...", Minho manages to mumble. "I just... I just... I need to pee."

And he gets up really quickly, under the chuckles of his coworkers, stumbling on his chair as he makes his way to the bathroom.

"Why can't I be as cool as him?" Minho mumbles in front of the mirror in the dirty bathroom. "Is it my hair? Should I wear them like him?"

He shakes his hair, giving them a dishevelled fresh-out-of-the-bed style.

"I look dumb," he finally grumbles, trying to place them back like they were.

Minho splashes some cold water on his face and leaves the bathroom. As he's passing by the lobby to regain his place at the table, he stumbles on someone putting on his jacket.

"I'm so sorry," he slurs, trying to find back his balance.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I clearly drank too much," the man says, grabbing his arm to steady himself on his feet.

Minho tries to focus on his interlocutor's face. _Oh no_ , he thinks when he recognizes Kang Seungyoon's silver hair and pouty lips. _You've got to be kidding me..._ He bows quickly and he is about to turn his back and join his colleagues at the table when Kang Seungyoon tugs on his arm and speaks up.

"Hey, aren't you Song Minho? From the Be Kind marketing campaign?"

Minho turns around, quite surprised to hear his name in Kang Seungyoon's mouth.

"Yes... that's me," he says, cautiously, trying to keep his eyes from shaking.

"I'm Kang Seungyoon. I'm in charge of the Be Nice collection marketing team," the man says, bowing in his turn, staggering to stay up on his feet. "I read your... eum... your strategic plans and... all your reports on that campaign," he stutters, fighting the drunkenness to find the right words. "And I'm really impressed... You did a great job."

Song Minho blushes at the compliment.

"Do you have a business card? I'd like to call you, set up a meeting. I'd like to have your insights on the second phase of the project."

Minho nods and fumbles in his pocket. He gets out his wallet, almost dropping it on the floor. He takes out a card and gives it to Kang Seungyoon. It's a little torn and there are lines on it where the leather of the wallet pressed for too long. Kang Seungyoon looks at it and smiles.

"Thank you," he says, bowing again. "I'll call you soon to arrange a meeting."

Song Minho nods and looks at the man leaving the bar, dumbfounded. He stumbles back to his chair, but his colleagues already left without him. Maybe he took too much time talking to himself in the bathroom. Minho shakes his head, takes his jacket and makes his way home.

* * *

When Kang Seungyoon called him a few days later to set up a lunch meeting, Song Minho thought there would be other people invited as well. He never thought a meeting with Kang Seungyoon would imply having to look only at him munching on his sandwich and drinking coffee from a straw with these perfect plump lips of his. Never would also have imagined that Kang Seungyoon would dare to wear a silky black shirt with more than two buttons undone, just to let a light silver chain show dangling from his neck, to a business meeting.

On the other end, when Kang Seungyoon found Song Minho's business card in his pocket the morning after their encounter, he found his drunk self extremely dumb as he clearly already knew that he only had to take ten steps from his office to talk to Song Minho. Because after he stumbled on this name many times in the reports he read on his first day, Kang Seungyoon searched for Song Minho's face in the company's database, only to find that the genius was looking for was actually this brooding young man sitting a few desks for him, in the open space workroom.

Actually, from that moment, Kang Seungyoon couldn't stop peeking at Song Minho from time to time. He found him cute, though, with his round glasses, his perfectly combed hair. Kind of a nerdy look, but kind of a sexy look too. The man seemed to have a nice body underneath his formal office worker attire; Seungyoon could always tell those things.

And this is why Kang Seungyoon decided to call Song Minho for lunch to discuss the _Be Nice_ campaign, but also just to satisfy his curiosity about this man he read so much about.

"So, is it you who came up with the idea of the dual collection?"

Song Minho looks up from his plate to give Kang Seungyoon a somewhat suspicious glance.

"I did."

A smirk forms on Seungyoon's lips.

"Why _Be Kind / Be Nice_?"

Minho frowns at his question. If Kang Seungyoon really read the reports, he should very well know this answer.

"It's an eco-friendly natural ingredients-based product line. I thought it would be fitting to link it with the idea of being kind and nice to the planet."

Seungyoon hums, sipping on his iced coffee.

"But really? Why the dual expressions? Personally, I find them genius. They are simple, easy to associate with the products. And even though the font used for the _Be Kind_ campaign is very bold, the simplicity of the sentence is very approachable. How did you really come up with them?"

Song Minho takes a moment to think, staring at the man in front of him. _Okay, he wants the other answer._

"It's a mantra I keep repeating to myself for the past years. Be kind and be nice to people around you and it will make your life, and the life of others around you, better."

"I see... So you went with the personal touch..."

Kang Seungyoon seems to think, his eyes meeting Song Minho's gaze for a second. He chuckles softly.

"And how do you think we should approach the second phase of the collection, _Be Nice_ , in regard to the first one? What could be the thread that links them? What storyline should we propose?"

Song Minho stays silent. In his mind, suspicious thoughts continue to roam freely. What if Kang Seungyoon only wants to steal his ideas and make them his? What if Minho is actually only shooting his own foot by helping him?

Kang Seungyoon looks amused by Minho's expression, thinking how cute he can be, with his skeptical look and the little mole on the tip of his frowning nose.

"Look," Seungyoon says, "I'll be honest with you. I like the idea of a dual collection. But..."

He suspends his sentence, getting lost a second when Minho subconsciously bites his lower lip in anticipation. Seungyoon is stunned by the vivid and very explicit imagery the sight of Minho's teeth torturing his lips brings up to his mind. Nonetheless he manages to gain back his composure quickly and continues talking.

"But I've been called to launch a collection globally and I'm beginning to think I may have to start the project with a new tagline. Something that isn't linked to a previous one."

He pauses, just to see a shadow passing on Minho's face.

"And that's what the big bosses seem to think too..." Seungyoon adds.

Minho sighs in frustration, dropping his napkin on the table.

"But, hey, I think your idea was great," Seungyoon continues. "I think maybe we could expand the _Be Kind_ branding and think about of the _Be Nice_ campaign on a bigger scale, maybe not as a dual campaign, but as a bigger sister, a collection that works on an international marketing but that is reminiscent of the previous collection."

Minho slowly nods, taking in the idea, then he speaks up.

"Something that could maybe even draw a global audience to our smaller-ranged collections..."

"Exactly!" Seungyoon exclaims.

Minho gives Seungyoon a little coy smirk.

"Why are we talking, really? I'm pretty sure you and your team could come up with those ideas..."

Seungyoon tilts his head on the side and beams a large smile.

"Because I wanted to get to know you. I talked to Management and told them, after all I read about you this week, that I wanted you on my team. I wanted to make sure I wasn't making a mistake."

Minho's mouth opens in shock. He quickly closes it, running the tip of his tongue on his dry lips. And this slight movement did not escape Seungyoon's gaze.

"They say you'll have to keep your current work assignment, but that, if you really want to, you can also serve as a consultant on our marketing team. Would that interest you?"

Minho looks down at his hands on the table. Maybe he really was biased by jealousy. Maybe this Kang Seungyoon is a good, professional guy, regardless of how he seems to be tilting his head right now just to show more of his collarbone sliding against the silk of his shirt. But maybe that's just Song Minho's perception. Either way, Kang Seungyoon is giving him the chance he so badly wanted to be part of the _Be Nice_ team, and he won't let that opportunity go, even though it probably means he'll have to stop sleeping for the few weeks to come.

"Sure, I'll be glad to be on your team," Minho finally answers, giving Kang Seungyoon a soft smile.

* * *

All week, Minho has been working all hours, trying to keep up with his usual overload of paperwork and meetings, but also participating in the _Be Nice_ brainstorming sessions, giving insights and sharing thoughts, under the forever impressed eye of Seungyoon.

Seungyoon never thought Minho could be this assertive in front of an audience. His shy looks contradict with the strong leadership vibes that come off when he talks when he takes the lead in the discussions. Seungyoon is very glad to have him on the team, as he believes Minho might be the key of success in this marketing venture.

At the end of the week, after a long meeting with the board of CEOs, all of the _Be Nice_ team decides out to have a few drinks to celebrate the fact that the first milestone of their plan was approved. Arriving at the bar, people take seats around the table and Seungyoon sits at the center, dragging Minho to sit by his side.

When the bottles of beer arrive on the table, Seungyoon scoots closer on Minho's side to serve some beer around. Everybody cheers and drinks up to empty their glasses. Seungyoon fills the empty glasses again with beer and orders a few more bottles of soju.

While people laugh and enjoy the conversations, Minho feels the warmth of Seungyoon's thigh still glued against his. He looks around. There seems to be much space between everybody, making him suddenly find this proximity quite unusual. But not unpleasant. As he's about to slide a little bit to his left to give Seungyoon some space, Head of Marketing, Mr. Cho, who just arrived on the spot, calls him.

"Song Minho, I am glad Kang Seungyoon put you on the team."

Mr. Cho sits at the end of the table and raises his cup of soju in the air.

"To Song Minho. And his marketing talents."

All of Minho's colleagues cheer and drink up again. While everyone's busy gulping down the burning liquor, Seungyoon slips his hand on Minho's upper leg, his fingers sliding in to grip his inner thigh. Minho swallows hard, trying to look as normal as he can, considering the lewd scenarios that run in his mind at the moment.

"Hey, don't forget Kang Seungyoon is working hard here too, boss!" a coworker exclaims.

Seungyoon takes off his hand from Minho's leg to empty his glass of beer, as the cheering attention shifts on him.

"It's true. You are the best at what you do, Kang Seungyoon. Our team is lucky to have you on this project," replies the Head of Marketing.

Minho leans on the table to grab a bottle of beer and fills up Seungyoon's glass. Seungyoon's eyes shine when they exchange a glance. Minho's heart beat accelerates as the tension between them builds up.

"Do you want to go outside and smoke a cigarette?" Seungyoon suddenly asks Minho, his lips glistening from the beer he just drank.

Minho stutters as he feels the want to crush his mouth onto Seungyoon's parted lips.

"I don't... I don't smoke."

His eyes flicker to meet Seungyoon's gaze again and he feels a rush of lust electrifying his limbs.

"But I could do with a bit of fresh air," he adds while getting up and following Seungyoon outside.

As soon as they pass the front door, Minho grabs Seungyoon's arm and drags him in the back alley of the bar, pushing him against the brick wall with his body.

Minho's hands move to hold Seungyoon's neck, as their lips join in a fierce kiss, their teeth clashing and their tongues dancing together.

Seungyoon moans in Minho's mouth, a hand grabbing Minho's ass, pulling him closer. His fingers quickly unzip Minho's pants and reach for his hard cock, underneath his briefs.

Minho's fingers close their grip on Seungyoon's neck, as he grunts against the silver-haired man's lips. His tongue leaves a trail of saliva from Seungyoon's mouth to his neck, his body moving following the rhythm dictated by Seungyoon's hand on his dick, pushing Seungyoon further against the wall with each pump.

Minho opens the top of Seungyoon's shirt just to bite hard on the skin of his collarbone, as Seungyoon passes his thumb on the tip of his oozing cock. Minho's left hand slides down Seungyoon's stomach and palms his erection through his pants. Seungyoon leans in forward, capturing Minho's lips in a deep kiss.

A door opens in a clash further down the backstreet, making them both jump. Seungyoon quickly takes off his hand from Minho's pants, while Minho steps back, zipping up and rearranging his hair. The atmosphere suddenly feels a little awkward.

"I'm... I'm gonna go home, I think," Minho says, after a split second, while moving backwards, leaving Seungyoon leaning back against the wall.

Seungyoon's eyes glimmer in the dark.

"Sure," Seungyoon manages to say, still panting. "Get home safely."

Minho walks back a couple of steps before turning around and stopping a taxi on the street.

Seungyoon watches him get inside the cab. Then, he takes a deep breath and gets back inside the bar to join the others.


	2. Chicken and Beer

_All the CEOs and the Management team are sitting around the table. I know I'm supposed to present something, but I don't remember what. I look over at the papers in front of me, but I can't read anything._

_The board meeting is starting._

_A long slender hand travels from my side to stroke my inner thigh. I recognize the bright pink cuff. Kang Seungyoon's voice whispers in my ear._

_"It's okay. You know the words. They won't even notice I'm here."_

_His hand slides to grab the bulge growing in my pants. I gasp, looking around me to check if any of the board members is seeing this. But they keep talking, not even giving me a distracted glance._

_"See? Told you they wouldn't mind."_

_Kang Seungyoon's tongue moves alongside the ridge of my ear._

_I turn my head to look at him, but the seat next to me is empty. I look back in front of me and there he is, slowly unbuttoning his silky pink shirt. I can see his hard nipples underneath the shiny fabric. He leans in to kiss me deeply, his hand stroking my erection. I gasp again when I feel the skin of his fingers on my cock. I look down and realize in horror that I don't have any pants on_ — _scratch that_ — _that I'm completely naked down there._

_"Don't worry. Just tell them what you have to tell them."_

_Kang Seungyoon slowly moves down on his knees under the meeting table. When his mouth closes on my dick, I moan, leaning back in my chair. I try to speak. Some of the people at the table start looking at me; some with weird looks, some pushing me to continue talking._

_Gibberish words flow out of my mouth as I peek down to watch Kang Seungyoon's silver head bobbing on my cock with loud wet suction sounds. My fingers tug on his hair. He lifts his gaze to look me in the eyes while he hums, pushing down his mouth on my dick until it hits the back of his throat. The vibration makes shiver._

_"Tell them about your plan. I'll help you."_

_He is now sitting backwards on my lap, his arms stretched back clinging to my neck, his ass rubbing on me._

_Suddenly, all eyes are on us. As Kang Seungyoon starts rocking against my cock once again, I hear cheers and hoots. I attempt to control my moans, while trying to look around to see if the board members are watching us, but none of them seems to make the cheering sounds I keep hearing._

_All I see is the shimmering skin of Kang Seungyoon's back, the sight of my dick popping in between his ass cheeks._

_He accelerates the rhythm. I feel I'm losing control when I hear him moan, my cock pushing against his tight asshole._

_The room spins away and a sensation of warmth showers me._

* * *

Minho's eyes spring open as he wakes up with a long moan, his heart beating hard in his chest and a painful erection rubbing against the fabric of his underwear. 

_Fuck._

Minho palms his bulge roughly and gets up, swiftly walking to the shower. 

_What the fuck did I do?_

Minho turns the faucet, letting the cold water wash away the sweat off his body, as well as the reminiscent images of his sex dream.

With one hand pressed on the ceramic wall, Minho lets the water run on his nape, down on his back and between his ass cheeks. His other hand grabs his dick and starts pumping vigorously.

While doing so, Minho involuntarily recalls the rough friction of Kang Seungyoon's fingers on his cock, mixed with the moans he heard relentlessly in his sleep.

He finally ejaculates, spurting sperm all over the stainless tap.

_Why the fuck did I do that?_

When he gets out of the shower, shivering from the cold water, Minho looks at his reflection in the mirror.

_Why the fuck...?_

He never experienced this kind of situation before. Having sex with a colleague? That's the most absurd and dangerous thing he could ever do. And yet, it's not like they really went far, right?

_Why did I do that?_

And that's how Song Minho spent his entire day off, with all these torturing questions running in his mind, banging his head against the walls of his apartment, utterly appalled at the thought of having crossed the threshold that would cost him his career. 

* * *

On Monday morning, as Song Minho runs along the walls like a shadow in shame, trying to avoid any eye contact, Kang Seungyoon, on the other hand, is just perplexed.

Perplexed to see Minho being so overtly evasive.

Okay, maybe their encounter was a little impulsive, and Seungyoon imagined there would be some things to assert when they would see each other again.

But it's the first time he witnesses someone displaying so many great skills to avoid bumping into a person.

Seungyoon is very familiar with office romances, and he knows how to successfully manage one. When you spend your life running from an external contract to another, jumping from a company to the next one, your life is your work. And the only places you have a chance of meeting someone for a round of adult fun is in the office and in after-launch parties.

Actually, managing an office romance is not very difficult. You just have to find someone who can also manage it subtly. 

But right now, Song Minho just looks like he stole a bank and tries to hide the money in his pants. Anything but subtle.

And, even though it seems like a really bad idea, Kang Seungyoon just wants more of Song Minho. After having caught a glimpse of the hot mess hidden behind this perfectly neat facade of his, who wouldn't?

* * *

When Mr. Cho asks to see him in private at the end of the day, Minho dies a little inside, convinced Kang Seungyoon said something, or that someone saw them, and that this conversation with his boss will lead him to gather all his belongings in a cardboard box and take a walk of shame through the exit door.

But the Head of Marketing couldn't even be more oblivious to Minho's fears. In fact, no one saw what happened that night. The only thing that peeked from that open door in the back alley was a hand, throwing a garbage bag in the bins. But Minho doesn't know that. And he'll probably never know.

"Okay, Song Minho, first of all, I want to know what you think about the job that's been done by the _Be Nice_ team. You led the previous campaign, how is this one doing?"

Minho fidgets in his chair. 

"Quite well."

His voice is a little bit shaky.

"I mean, the team is working great. Kang Seungyoon is doing a great job leading the project..."

"Let's talk about Kang Seungyoon."

Minho's body sinks, his palms get cold and sweaty.

"I was not really surprised when he asked us to put you on the team. You are, indeed, the closest person to the _Be Kind / Be Nice_ marketing."

Mr. Cho pauses, tapping his fingers on his desk.

"No... What surprised me was that the suggestion he made me this week end. A proposition that was run by Management and got an approval stamp."

Minho frowns, wondering what in the hell Kang Seungyoon could have proposed to the CEOs. 

"To be concise, Kang Seungyoon proposed we launch the _Be Nice_ campaign as you originally planned it, as the second part of a dual summer collection, following the recent _Be Kind_ line. He asked that this collection should be released to our usual audience. He also wants you to totally take the lead on that project."

"I don't understand..." Minho stutters. "Wasn't he employed to launch an international collection?"

Mr. Cho nods, his fingers still drumming on the surface of his desk. 

"Indeed. Kang Seungyoon proposed another plan for the global market. A collection that would take inspiration from all of our best product lines. He called it the _Human Touch._ Said you gave him that idea."

Minho's ears turn red as he tries to mask his uneasiness. 

"Yes. Maybe I did..." he clumsily replies.

"So, to summarize, you and your team are back on the frontline to develop the marketing for the dual concept _Be Kind / Be Nice_ for the end of the summer,while Kang Seungyoon's team will begin working on _Human Touch_ , that will be launched on New Year's Eve. Are you okay with this plan?"

"I... I am," Song Minho answers, still unable to fully comprehend why Kang Seungyoon would give him back his project, even pushing through Management to get it back the way he originally envisioned it.

"Okay, one more thing. Kang Seungyoon asked me personally if I could let you be a consultant on _Human Touch._ He said he needs someone to help him navigate the previous collections, and he told me you were the most efficient person he worked with in the last seven years. Quite impressive, I dare say. I said I would ask you first if you can handle working on both projects."

Minho bows his head. 

"I will think about it... while planning the tasks at hand."

"You can give him your answer yourself if you want. Just send me a confirmation by email."

Minho stays in his seat, trying to compute what just happened.

"You can leave now," Mr. Cho says, turning to his computer's screen.

Minho gets up quickly, bows and leaves the Head of Marketing's office. Turning his head to the right, he makes a direct eye contact with Kang Seungyoon who's sitting in his glass room. When Seungyoon sketches out a smile, Minho awkwardly nods and turns around to hide his face at his desk.

* * *

The week seems to pass extremely quickly. Too much work to do in so little time. When Hyunsuk and Mirae pressure him to come with them to the bar on this Friday night, Minho has to refuse because he's barely keeping his head out of the sea of pending files, but also because he wants to avoid getting in the same situation as last time.

Slowly, everybody leaves the office, as solely Song Minho stays seated at his desk, relentlessly tapping on his keyboard, trying to finish a preliminary workflow for the _Be Kind / Be Nice_ relaunch, stopping only to readjust his glasses on his nose every hour or so.

Minho saves his current file and opens another pending document. He takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. He puts the glasses on again and looks at the clock on the wall. It's already 1AM. Minho sighs. He'll never get everything done tonight. 

As he's contemplating the idea of getting himself a coffee and a snack in the break room, the door of the elevator dings. He lifts his gaze to see Kang Seungyoon walking towards his desk, a take-out bag in one hand and a pack of beers in the other.

The air suddenly smells like expensive perfume and fried chicken when Seungyoon drops the bag on Minho's desk and rolls a chair from another desk to sit down.

"I thought you might still be working and in need of a break," Seungyoon says, opening the packaging to reveal some perfectly hot and crispy pieces of fried chicken, and tossing a pair of chopsticks at Minho. "Dig in."

Seungyoon leans back in his chair while Minho takes the first bite of chicken. He opens a beer can and puts it in front of Minho, before opening one for himself and talking a very long gulp. 

"Thank you," Minho answers with a mouthful.

"You're welcome," Seungyoon replies. "Will you tell me now why you've been avoiding me all week?"

Minho tries to act cool, taking a sip of his beer.

"I have been really busy," he says. "Thanks to you, I got my project back, but this also means that I have to do all the work in a very short amount of time..."

Seungyoon smirks.

"Oh, okay. I thought you were avoiding me because of our backstreet jerk-off session."

Minho chokes on his beer and looks around him, afraid someone heard that.

Seungyoon laughs.

"Come on. Nobody's here. Are you _this_ scared about what happened? I mean, if I don't talk about it, and you don't either, I don't see how others would know, right?"

Minho's face is scarlet. Seungyoon laughs again at how shy Minho looks.

"You know you're actually really cute when you're embarrassed? But I get it, you probably couldn't handle having an office romance, with all the workload and everything. Right?"

Minho doesn't make a single move, holding his chopsticks in the air, looking at Seungyoon like he's some madman. 

Seungyoon frowns and gives Minho a piercing look.

"Do you regret what happened?"

He pauses, waiting for a response on Minho's side.

Minho breaks the stare to look at the plate of chicken, anything to avoid the intense gaze Seungyoon throws at him.

"I know I don't," Seungyoon continues. "And I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Minho's eyes open wide when he looks back at Seungyoon who just lifts his eyebrows while taking a long sip of beer.

But before Minho can even start to think how to answer that, Seungyoon gets up, throws his empty beer can in the trash and steps away from Minho's desk.

"You can finish eating that. I'll be in my office to work on some things if you need anything."

He winks and turns around to walk to his office, turning on the confidential frost of the glass walls. 

_He must be crazy_ , Minho thinks as he closes the take-out box and finishes his beer. He gets up to put the chicken leftovers in the break room's refrigerator, only to notice the full hard-on in his pants. 

_Fuck. You got to be kidding me._

Minho looks around, just to make sure nobody sees his very noticeable bulge forcing against the linen fabric of his well-cut pants. Again, no one around to witness the incident, and the walls of Seungyoon's office are still opaque.

Minho leans his head on the fridge's door, pestering against himself.

_You probably couldn't even handle having an office romance._

Seungyoon's words keep ringing in Minho's head, joined by the little voice in his mind reminding him the feels of Seungyoon's mouth on his, his imaginary lips sucking on his cock, the very real grip of his hand pumping the life out of him.

_Damn it._

Minho opens the fridge, throws in the take-out, slams the door and walks up to Seungyoon's office. 

The door is unlocked.

When Minho enters his office, Seungyoon lifts his eyes and smirks at Minho's apparent struggle in his pants. 

"Can I help you with something?" he asks with his coyest expression.

Minho doesn't even answer as he walks around the desk and launches himself on Seungyoon's lips. 

The chair rolls against the filing cabinet in a loud bang. Minho viciously bites Seungyoon's soft lower lip, sucking on it as he wedges the chair between the desk and the filing cabinet, keeping it from rolling any further. 

"God, even your lips are perfect," Minho sighs, a sentence whispered more to himself than to the owner of the so-called perfect lips. Seungyoon lets out a giggle, his tongue darting on Minho's fine lips, asking for another kiss.

Minho feels his confidence raising, as well as the heat of his body. Seungyoon smirks when he finally witnesses Song Minho's eternal coyness disappear as the man breaks the second kiss, panting, only to roam his lips down on Seungyoon's neck, his hands fumbling to unbutton the shirt.

Seungyoon's hands that were still gripping the armrests of the chair work their way to undo Minho's belt while Minho's kisses descend on his chest. When Minho's mouth closes on his right nipple, Seungyoon's whole body jolts and his fingers jump from Minho's belt buckle to lose themselves in the dark perfectly combed hair.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Seungyoon asks, letting a hand course down Minho's nape and torso to tug down on Minho's pants releasing his hard-on from the constraint of his underwear and softly teasing it with a finger.

Minho's cock jerks against his touch. Seungyoon chuckles.

"Seems like it needs attention," he continues, gently stroking Minho's dick, his finger applying pressure on the tip, making rotations in the leaking precum. 

Minho grunts and grabs Seungyoon's chin to kiss him.

"Please do something about it."

Seungyoon smirks as he pushes Minho away from the chair to get up, and nudges him until Minho's back lies against the frosted wall. Kneeling down in front of him, Seungyoon takes Minho's fully erect cock in his mouth.

Minho lets out a very loud and contented moan as Seungyoon's lips close on his cock. It is as good as he dreamt it could be, maybe even more. The warmth of the inside of Seungyoon's mouth, the feeling of his tongue playing with the sensitive ridge around the tip of his length, Seungyoon's thumb pressing under his balls, on the small skin before his asshole, everything just makes him want to push further in Seungyoon's throat, but he holds up the urge, closing his eyes to feel in more depths the pleasure given to him.

Seungyoon detaches his lips from Minho. "Do you want to fuck me?" he asks, his voice hoarse and his lips glistening. He moves backwards to his desk, keeping his fiery gaze on Minho while undoing his belt and letting his pants hang on his hips.

Minho's heart bumps in his chest, watching Kang Seungyoon slowly undress in front of him. In a flash, Minho becomes very conscious of what is about to happen. He takes a look around him, a movement accompanied by Seungyoon's little laugh.

"Told you we're alone."

Seungyoon pauses, pushing down on his pants to make them fall to his feet, revealing a pair of long pale slender legs.

"Come here," he says, gesturing Minho with a finger.

Minho exhales a long breath and takes the few steps to join him, sighing when his fingers circle Seungyoon's waist. Slowly, Minho's hand slides past the elastic band of Seungyoon's underwear to pass a finger in between his ass cheeks, surprised to feel it glide on the lube. 

Seungyoon gives Minho a naughty look, smirking. Minho's eyes flash with desire the moment he understands why Seungyoon put on the frosting shade of the walls of his office when he left his desk earlier.

Seungyoon bites his lip and kisses Minho intensely, letting his tongue explore the depths of his mouth. With his lips still glued to Minho's, Seungyoon opens a drawer of his desk and gets out a condom. He rolls it onto Minho's hard cock and turns around, bending over the desk.

Minho pulls down Seungyoon's underwear and hovers over his back, kissing his way to his nape while adjusting his cock to enter Seungyoon.

At the sensation of gliding smoothly inside him, Minho moans huskily. He rotates his hips a bit, letting Seungyoon adjust to the intrusion. Then, holding him by the waist with one hand, Minho starts moving in a back-and-forth motion, his other hand grabbing Seungyoon's erection and trying to pump at a similar pace. 

Seungyoon grips the desk with both hands, as pearls of sweat form on his back.

Minho hits the right spot once. Twice. The third time, Seungyoon feels himself coming, a wave of hot air running up from his pelvis to tip of his hair. His hand joins Minho's on his cock, pumping harder, his asshole clenching on Minho when he ejaculates on the wood finish of his desk.

Minho comes seconds later, in a loud grunt, pulls out of Seungyoon and falls back on the chair. He closes his eyes, panting.

When he opens them, Seungyoon is cleaning himself up, putting his pants back on, tucking his shirt under his belt. _I should do the same_ , Minho thinks, but his body is too slow to respond.

Seungyoon chuckles.

"Are you okay?"

Minho swallows, his dry mouth is scratching. 

"Drained."

Seungyoon smiles and leans in to kiss him. Minho sighs softly against his lips.

"You're so cute," Seungyoon whispers, while helping Minho clean himself up, buttoning his shirt back and combing his dark hair with his fingers.

Minho slowly gathers his wits, pulling up his pants and buckling his belt, still looking fazed.

Seungyoon leaves his office to get two beers from the pack warming on Minho's desk. He tosses one to Minho still lying in the chair, as he sits on the surface of his desk. Seungyoon opens the can and takes a long satisfying gulp. Minho does the same, the sparkling liquid cleaning his sore dry throat. 

"I talked to Mr. Cho earlier this week," says Minho, breaking the silence. 

"Yes, I know," replies Seungyoon.

"Why did you give me back my project?"

Seungyoon takes another sip of beer, his lips pouting as he thinks.

"I watched you in meetings, in brainstorm sessions. You know this project by heart and I can see it's important to you. I spend nights trying to find a way to keep your vision as less distorted as I could, but by making the product line international, I couldn't find a solution."

He pauses for another sip.

"So I returned to your original pitching idea, the one you made to the board last year for the dual summer collection, and it was so ingenious. Then, I remembered our conversation over lunch a few weeks back about a global collection that could open up a larger audience to the company's smaller lines. And I took the decision to give you back _Be Kind / Be Nice_ and focus on what I was hired to do, a global audience targeted collection that will put your company on the map. I'm just glad it got approved."

"Well, thank you." Minho replies, softly smiling.

Seungyoon hums, finishing his beer and leaving the can on his desk.

"Did Mr. Cho told you about my request?" he asks, waiting for Minho's answer.

"He did."

"Will you help me? I'd really appreciate your insight."

Minho chuckles. 

"Yes, I will. Don't worry. I know it's not easy to navigate through our past collections."

They spend a few minutes in silence. Minho drinks his last sip of beer. Seungyoon lends his hand to take the empty can and puts it with the other one on his desk. Minho finds the courage to ask the question that's been bugging him.

"Is it a thing now between us? Or was it just a one-time deal?"

Seungyoon tilts his head, looking at Minho.

"Do you want this to be a casual thing?" he asks in reply.

"Maybe." Minho hesitates. "Do you?"

Seungyoon laughs.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

They stay silent again for a minute.

"Do you still have work to do?" asks Seungyoon, breaking the silence.

"I do, but I don't think I'll be able to finish it now," answers Minho.

"Okay, well. I'll let you go home first. I'll clean up here and leave afterwards. One of the golden rules of managing an office romance: _never leave a place together at the same time_."

"We already broke that rule that night at the bar," replies Minho.

"True," admits Seungyoon. "I already broke many of my rules with you."


	3. Rules Are Meant to Be Broken

Yes, it's an irrefutable fact: Kang Seungyoon broke many of his personal rules regarding his affair with Song Minho.

His previous lovers never occupied his mind this much. They were casual sex partners he would meet on lunch breaks or after work in a cheap motel, but they never were people he'd think about at all hours of the day. Unlike Song Minho.

No, Kang Seungyoon never thought Song Minho would leave such a strong impression on him and even lead him to revise every rule he abode to since, well, forever. 

And Seungyoon had to admit that some of his doubts regarding the rules, which he ultimately broke, may have sprouted in his mind on a Saturday night, as he and Minho were again both working very late in the office, deciding on which products of the past collections would make it in the _Human Touch_ selection.

It had been almost two months since their first hook-up, and at that point in their casual affair, Seungyoon and Minho had sex —lots of sex— almost on a daily basis. Seungyoon always booked the same room in a small hotel, halfway between the office and their respective homes, and he and Minho would sometimes not even set foot in their apartments for days, only moving back and forth from their workplace to the hotel instead.

Minho had successfully launched the _Be Nice_ line a couple of week earlier, at the end of August, and it received an excellent review from Management. Consequently, he had more time to spare in bed, and Seungyoon was dazzled to find in his righteous, candid and brilliant colleague a sensible, passionate and generous lover. He rarely felt as contented as when Minho left him panting, his back sticking on the sheets of the squeaky bed, his whole body still shaking from the orgasms they rode together.

Some days, Seungyoon wished they could stay locked in that hotel room, forget about work and ignore the calls on their cellphones. And even though reality kept pushing him out of the bed, in the shower and through the front door to get to the office, it was always the thought of crossing Minho's path at the bend of a hallway that made his day, anticipating their exchange of glances, or maybe the subtle touch of a finger brushing the back of a hand or the side of a thigh. 

Minho also had more time to help Seungyoon on the _Human Touch_ campaign, hence their night spent peeling through the catalogues of the past collections in search of the most outstanding products, yet both alone on the vast office floor. They were circling pictures with red markers and annotating the magazines with much care and precision for a few hours now when they decided to take a break.

"Did you have office romances in every company you worked for?" Minho asked, while waiting for the coffee to brew, his back turned to Seungyoon who just entered the break room. "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Seungyoon leaned his back against the door frame, looking at Minho's nape, barely visible under the collar of his white shirt, wondering why this sudden interest in his past affairs.

"No, not in every company. But, you know, when all you've got time for is working, you don't really have time to date. So why not join sex and work together?"

Minho turned around, his fingers clasping on the counter as he gazed at his lover, so perfect and graceful in his pearl grey suit, his stance composed with just what it needed of nonchalance to give off this attractive sense of coolness.

"So your definition of an office romance is more of a ' _colleagues with benefits'_ kind of deal."

Seungyoon smirked at Minho's statement.

"You could say that. Do you have another understanding of the expression?"

Minho turned back to the coffee machine, and poured the hot liquid in two cups.

"Maybe I had this other vision, yes," he said, walking up to Seungyoon. "Be careful. It's hot," Minho warned Seungyoon while giving him his cup.

"Thanks," Seungyoon replied, putting his lips on the edge of the cup, slightly blowing on the coffee.

They both stayed in the doorframe, carefully sipping their drinks. 

"Tell me," Seungyoon finally asked, after a minute. "What does it mean to you?"

Minho looked down at his cup, and he softly chuckled.

"You might think I'm naive, but I thought it could also mean meeting your significant other..."

"You mean... finding a boyfriend?" Seungyoon replied, in a laugh. "Do you really want to secretly date your boyfriend at work? Not letting anyone know?"

Minho frowned.

"I know for a fact that they have programs in HR for people dating at work, disclaimers and rules to abide to, but that can legally approve a relationship between two coworkers forming a couple."

Seungyoon snorted, shaking his head. 

"True, but only as long as there are no conflicts of interest and that the relation does not jeopardize the company's integrity."

"Are you saying we would be a liability?" Asked Minho, still frowning. 

"Are you saying we should be a couple?" Asked Seungyoon in his turn.

Minho put down his cup on the table behind him, then slid his hands in his pockets, shrugging.

"I don't know. Maybe? Wouldn't mind trying."

"Why?" 

Seungyoon's voice sounded harsh, a bit harsher than he wished for. Minho chuckled at Seungyoon's reaction, but it did sound rueful.

"Don't get me wrong," Minho replied with a very calm attitude, his hands still in his pockets. "I'm happy with what we have right now. It suits me well. I'm not asking to change anything. We're only talking here."

He paused, coming a little closer to his lover. He stopped a few centimeters away from Seungyoon's face and smiled shyly before speaking again.

"But I think we're a great team. I like you. I like having sex with you. It feels nice to spend time with you, just like that, talking. And not necessarily talking about the job."

Seungyoon could feel Minho's breath on his lips. He put down his coffee mug on the table next to him and gently passed his fingers on Minho's cheek. It's true they were pretty good together. In many different aspects. Was it enough to build a serious relationship, though?

"I never thought I could have the time to invest in a real relationship," Seungyoon explained, in a much softer tone. "Casual sex, at work or outside of work, is always less complicated when there are no strings attached."

"I don't agree with you on that point," Minho replied. "Our jobs clearly make our lives full and fast paced, but I do wish I could have that special someone to enjoy some of the slower moments of life with."

Seungyoon giggled and smiled kindly, stroking Minho's jawline.

"I knew you were a romantic. It's cute, but you're right, it's naive."

He paused.

"But maybe you've got a point," he said. "Let's talk about that again when _Human Touch_ is launched. After my contract."

A little something twisted in Seungyoon's chest as he knew very well he never stayed in touch with his previous lovers after the end of his contracts.

Minho just laughed.

"I think you're bullshitting me. I think you wouldn't want to transform this into something else. Just because you would lose your kink."

Seungyoon smirked.

"And what's my kink?"

"Doing it here. In an office. I think you've got an _office kink_."

Seungyoon laughed out loud. The sound echoed in the empty hallways.

"I admit there is a thrill to that. But to be honest, I usually never have sex in my workplace. It's one of the rules. I only broke it once with you."

"Can we break it again?" Minho asked, his teeth softly biting his lower lip.

"Sure," Seungyoon answered as he leaned in to kiss Minho.

And, although this conversation ended the moment Seungyoon's tongue tore away a moan from Minho's mouth, it kept running in Seungyoon's mind, a sweet but crazy thought of Minho and him not being governed by any fabricated rules nor expiration date.

* * *

_Rule Number One_ — _Never have sex in the office._

_Officially broken twice and (almost) breached on several occasions, the latest being in a janitor's closet, on October 2 nd_

When Minho left for a five-day business convention outside of the city, his SMS was soon full of videos sent by a very horny Seungyoon. He kept them in a special folder only to be looked at in the privacy of his hotel room.

His favorite video was the one Seungyoon sent him on the first night he was away.

It showed Seungyoon lying on the bed, his bright pink shirt completely unbuttoned revealing the lines of his naked body, the shape of his navel, a hand on his cock, jerking off slowly, almost painfully, his moans filling Minho's earphones with the most pleasurable of sounds, his head bent back, his eyes gazing at the camera.

Something in the lush shine of the fabric on Seungyoon's pink skin made Minho hard every time he watched it. And Minho watched it several times. More than any other videos Seungyoon sent him. Even the one Seungyoon took in the mirror of the bathroom, fresh out of the shower, water dripping from his silver hair and pearling on his naked body.

Seungyoon's pink silk shirt was definitely imprinted in Minho's mind in the lewdest of thoughts.

So, when he met Seungyoon in the hallway on the day he went back to work at the office, wearing that exact same shirt, Minho's reaction was spontaneous. His body tensed up and he looked carefully around them, as Seungyoon smirked. The coast was clear, Minho grabbed Seungyoon's fingers and dragged him in the nearest cleaning cabinet. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Minho fumbled to find the light switch as Seungyoon was already eating up his lips. The bulb over their heads lighted up, and Minho stepped back from Seungyoon's kiss, coursing his fingers on the silky fabric, rolling his indexes on his lover's nipples through the shirt, admiring the view.

Seungyoon grabbed Minho's wrists in his hands, taking them off him, and pulled Minho to the back of the cabinet. Soon, Minho's body pressed on Seungyoon as their hands worked on removing any clothes in the way of their touches.

A pearly button escaped from the pink shirt under Minho's fingers and rolled under a shelf full of cleansers and sponges, but neither Minho nor Seungyoon cared, too eager to caress each other after the five days of drought they barely managed to endure.

Minho ran a flat tongue along Seungyoon's sternum down to the skin of his abs, slowly lowering on his knees. But as he was about to unbuckle Seungyoon's pants, Seungyoon stopped him, a finger on his lips. 

Footsteps echoed in the hallway on the other side of the door, sounding more like a marching army than a group of office workers. 

"Did you lock the door?" Seungyoon whispered.

Minho nodded, but as the voices rang through the wall clearly mentioning his name, he froze.

"I think they're looking for you," Seungyoon simply said, helping his lover to get up, fixing the collar of his shirt.

But Minho pushed Seungyoon back against the wall, capturing his lips in a deep kiss, his hands grasping his waist. 

"Let them wait a bit," he said, rubbing his bulge onto Seungyoon's pants. "I missed you so bad."

People were still talking in the hall. Seungyoon chuckled and kissed Minho, almost too gently.

"I missed you too," he said, bitting back his lower lip. "But I don't want you to jeopardize your job. They are clearly looking for you. We can resume this tonight. In our room. You know, Rule Number One: _not here_."

Minho sighed.

"Then, you'll have to stop wearing that shirt to work, because I can't keep a poker face seeing you in pink silk," he whispered, buttoning back Seungyoon's blouse, trying to mentally calm down the erection showing in his pants.

"Oh, you're missing a button," he said, putting the tip of his finger in between the sides of the shirt where the fallen button left an opening, softly stroking Seungyoon's chest.

Seungyoon looked down at Minho's hand, then at the floor.

"I'll search for it. I think I heard it fall minutes ago."

The voices stopped, and the footsteps echoed away.

"You go see what they want while I stay here. I'll see you later," Seungyoon murmured, giving Minho one last kiss before watching him carefully opened the door and slip out into the corridor.

* * *

_Rule Number Two — Avoid any public display of affection_

_Bending this rule is a silly game played too often. Current score on November 21 st: Seungyoon 37 ; Minho 84._

In the early stages of their affair, it was Kang Seungyoon who played the dangerous game of teasing his lover in the most public of places.

Amongst all his schemes and shenanigans, his favorite trick was still the 'unintentional' display of skin during meetings and work sessions. Seungyoon knew very well that Minho was an incorrigible sucker for an exposed collarbone and he did revel at the sight of Minho's slight trouble, the sudden rigidness of his back, the way he would clear his throat while readjusting his glasses, trying to look at something else than the flesh he'd love to devour with his lips. 

But Minho quickly took the hang of the game and soon enough began initiating the moves.

At first, it did scare Seungyoon a bit, thinking Minho would be too obvious, but he was surprised to see the man was actually naturally gifted at this game. Maybe his extreme precautions, mixed with his newly gained confidence boosted his skills. Not only was Minho good at teasing Seungyoon, but he was also excellent at making his heart flustered in a very special way.

And Seungyoon's heart did flustered a lot when Minho stole kisses from him in the restroom, when he would subtly slide his arm around his waist, pulling him against his body in an elevator full of people, or when Minho just bend over his shoulder to show him something on the screen of his computer and discreetly blow his sweet breath in the crook of his neck, making Seungyoon's whole body shiver.

In the beginning, no matter what Minho did, Seungyoon resisted the feelings those contacts woke up in him. But, as Minho clearly won every round of the PDA game, Seungyoon found himself waiting for the next touch and the pleasure it brought him every time, not even trying to shut down the butterflies in his stomach anymore when he would catch a glimpse of one of Minho's flirty smile.

* * *

_Rule Number Three — Never leave or arrive somewhere at the same time... and never ever exchange clothes._

_Again, broken many times. Happened last on December 4 th_

"Is it already 8AM?"

They had sex all night, only closing their eyes from exhaustion to start again minutes later. Seungyoon's hand gently strokes Minho's thigh under the sheets, the texture of his skin so soft on his fingertips. Minho grunts, turning to his side, patting the bedstand to find his glasses. He glances at the clock through the lenses without putting them on. 

"It appears so," he mumbles with a very sleepy voice, tossing his glasses back on the bedstand.

Seungyoon lifts himself up on his elbow and looks once again at the man lying next to him. He slides his fingers backwards in Minho's black hair, revealing in forehead, leaning to kiss him, his tongue searching for Minho's.

"I can't get enough of you," Seungyoon whispers. "Why is that?"

Minho lets out a little laugh.

"Because you're insatiable," he replies pulling Seungyoon closer.

They exchange a few sloppy kisses, Seungyoon slowly climbing on top of Minho.

Minho's hands grip on his waist as he deepens their kiss. 

"The meeting is at 9:30, right?" Minho asks, when Seungyoon sits on his lap, massaging the muscles of his chest.

Seungyoon nods. The clock marks 8:15.

"Are you sure we're ready?"

"Of course we are," Seungyoon replies, smiling. "We went over this last night."

He bends down to lay his head in the crook of Minho's neck. 

"We should take a shower and get dressed."

Minho hums in approval. They painfully move out of the bed, Seungyoon's body aching in places he didn't know could ache. 

"You're alright?" Minho inquires as he turns on the water in the shower.

Seungyoon shows a crooked smile.

"I'm sore. I think we had a lot of stress to evacuate last night."

Seungyoon takes Minho's hand helping him in the shower. The hot water almost instantly calms his muscles. Seungyoon sighs, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes. 

"Still stressed?" Minho asks.

"Kinda," Seungyoon answers, his eyes shut, feeling Minho's hands glide up and down the sides of his body.

"Turn around," Minho whispers, taking some liquid soap from the dispenser. Seungyoon complies and Minho starts massaging his shoulders, working on the muscles of his back, letting the hot water rinse away the foam before going further down. Seungyoon senses Minho's fingers stroking his ass, applying pressure while descending to his thighs and going back up to let the soap and the water slide between his ass cheeks. 

"I love your ass," Minho says, kneeling in the shower and leaving soft bites on the small curve of Seungyoon's bottom. 

"I know you do," replies Seungyoon, taking in a deep breath as Minho's tongue runs in between his ass cheeks. Instinctively, Seungyoon bends back a little, lifting his ass and parting his legs to allow Minho a better access. 

Minho darts his tongue on the rim of Seungyoon's asshole, slowly licking his sore spot, before french kissing it deeply. Seungyoon lets out a profound growl, as his rim tenses up, closing on Minho's tongue. Minho moans in his turn, turning Seungyoon around quickly and taking his hardening dick in his mouth.

Seungyoon wauls when Minho's small mouth starts sucking on his cock. His back slips against the wet wall, and Minho carries him up, his hands firmly holding his ass. Seungyoon growls again, unable to think about anything other than these lips pumping on his erection. 

Minho slowly removes his mouth from Seungyoon's dick, giving it a last lick before standing up, one hand still holding Seungyoon by the waist, the other grabbing both their cocks as he starts jerking them off, simultaneously. Minho admires the view of his lover, his neck, his chest and his hands flushed pink, feeling a wave of heat flowing over him. 

They both moan loudly. As Minho comes first —or, doesn't he? Everything is so foggy—, he stumbles on his feet. Seungyoon chuckles and lowers them down on the floor of the shower.

"Don't faint on me," Seungyoon says, laughing. "Because I don't have the strength to pull you up right now."

Minho exhales loudly and starts chuckling too.

"This was a bad idea," he says, still laughing. "What time do you think it is?"

Seungyoon shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. About 9:00 maybe?"

"We really have to go," Minho asserts.

"Yeah, we do. Let me help you up," Seungyoon says, helping Minho out of the shower.

They dry up and leave the bathroom. As they thought, it's exactly 9AM on the clock.

Seungyoon starts dressing up when he hears Minho swear under his breath. 

"What's up?"

"I forgot my spare shirt. The one I wore last night is totally crumpled. I can't wear it in front of the board members. It will be the death of me."

"Take one of mine," Seungyoon says, opening the small luggage he always kept in the room with spare clothes, fancy perfume and some kinky toys. 

Minho looks in and chooses the least flamboyant shirt Seungyoon has available: a slightly see-through grey shirt. He shrieks.

"Don't worry! If you keep your suit on, it won't look too funky. Just a little more stylish than usual," Seungyoon says with a smirk.

Minho sighs, but he really doesn't have a choice. The shirt smells like Seungyoon. It makes him feel all sorts of things he shouldn't be focusing on right now, as the fabric glides on his skin. 

"Do all your shirts feel this good?" he asks, dazzled.

Seungyoon laughs.

"Of course. Why do you think I wear them? Come on, we have to go."

He opens the door, but Minho stays behind.

"Shouldn't we avoid arriving together at the meeting? Isn't it one of your rules?" he asks.

Seungyoon turns around.

"Fuck it. We'll be late and none of us can be late to that meeting. We wouldn't want the whole _Human Touch_ project to flunk less than four weeks before launch, right? In any case, you're wearing my shirt, it's already a pretty big giveaway."

He comes in closer and kisses Minho.

"You look good by the way. You should wear my clothes more often."

* * * 

_Rule Number Four — Don't get swept off your feet_

_Definitely broken. New Year's Eve._

"Cute speech," Minho says, lifting his glass of champagne to Seungyoon. 

From outside, in the quiet of the night, they can hear the shouts and laughter. The balcony of the reception room is nicely furnished to accommodate the guests despite the winter weather. There are small burning wood fires all around. A few snowflakes fall in the sky only lit by a weak moon and the lampposts on the balcony.

Seungyoon blushes a bit, recalling the speech he made, minutes earlier. 

_"I want to thank everyone on the team. You've all been incredible in bringing this project to life. I want to thank the board for choosing me to lead this task. I hope I was able to give you what you wanted. And a very special thank you to the person that has been my brilliant partner for the last 6 months..."_

Seungyoon recalls how he searched the crowd with his eyes, trying to find that familiar smile that warmed him all inside. And there he was, Song Minho, standing out in the middle of his colleagues, looking dashing in that silky black shirt Seungyoon got him for the occasion. 

_"In all my career, I never worked with someone as dedicated as he is. Song Minho, I thank you for everything you've done to help me."_

And that's when it hit him. This was it. The end of his contract. The end of his affair with Song Minho.

Every parcel of Kang Seungyoon's body and mind screamed not to let him go. 

_"You're the most precious asset this company could dream of having. I couldn't have done what I did, what the whole team did, without you. Thank you."_

And now, in the freezing air of the balcony, Seungyoon wonders if the proposition Minho made at the end of the summer still stands. 

"People will miss you when they don't see you on Monday," Minho says, finishing his glass of champagne and leaving it on an empty table. "I know I will."

Seungyoon chuckles. 

"Stop that. I'm pretty sure you're happy you'll get my office."

Minho shakes his head, smiling.

"True, but you won't be in it, so that's half the fun gone."

Seungyoon lifts his gaze to meet Minho's burning eyes.

"So now, what do we do?" Minho asks. "I mean, _us_?"

Seungyoon's heart seems to skip a couple of beats before he gets to speak.

"You want to go to my place?" he asks.

Minho looks at him, puzzled.

"Your place? You mean, your actual apartment?" he laughs, all of a sudden. "What's wrong with the shitty hotel room we shared for the past 6 months?"

Seungyoon lowers his head, wondering why he feels this vulnerable.

"I'd like to try... If you still want too. Being with you. _For real_. Outside of the office. Outside of our hotel room. You know..."

Minho smirks, lifting Seungyoon's chin up.

"Kang Seungyoon, are you asking me out?"

"Kinda."

Minho chuckles, pulls Seungyoon in a hug and kisses him gently, so gently Seungyoon feels his heart melt. When their lips part, he looks around, to see if anyone saw that. Minho laughs. 

"It's okay, Seungyoon. Everybody already knows. We really weren't that subtle." 


End file.
